Forgiveness Comes Easy
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Daphne had done something that she could never forgive herself for; but maybe after a small conversation with someone through a ouija board might help.


**A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **September Event: Back to School; Prompt: 5. Problem (Word)**

 **Assignment #4: Divination Task 1:** Write about a positive experience with a Ouija Board. **Extra Credit:** Write about a character who is not canonically dead, as being a dead person contacted through a Ouija Board. E.g, someone using the board to contact Harry Potter.

 **Character Appreciation: Prompts:** Character D = Daphne Greengrass

 **Showtime/Act 2:** Washington on Your Side: Misdeeds (word)

 **Pardon Day:** Write about forgiveness

 **Word Count:** 750

* * *

The rectangular object decorated with letters aligned in a curve stared at Daphne. The fact that she even considered this might prove that she was insane; but the reason Daphne was about to take part in this peculiar act was because a problem weighed heavily on her heart.

In the wake of the Second Wizarding War, Daphne had spoken an Unforgivable; she had used the killing curse. In that moment, she was only thinking of protecting her sister no matter what it took, but it didn't register to Daphne how powerful the killing curse could have affected her afterwards. Seeing the lifeless body of one of the students in Hogwarts became a permanent picture in her mind; she would see haunting, silver eyes every time she closed her own eyes. Daphne never talked to the girl, and they hardly interacted because of the different Years and Houses they were in; but that didn't make it any less hard for her to handle.

The Seventh Years were asked if they wanted to return and repeat their year after things were over, and Daphne declined whole-heartedly. If it weren't for Astoria and their parents, Daphne would not be in Hogwarts. Others stared at Daphne curiously at the change of her beautiful blonde locks to a color similar to her sister's hair; Daphne didn't want to be reminded of the girl, and blonde hair was a clear reminder.

It gnawed at her heart, and Daphne wished that she could pull it out of her chest. She woke up frequently at night from a nightmare with her hair sticking to her neck from sweat. Daphne had tried a plethora of times to rid herself of the image of the dead girl in her mind, but it couldn't be done. Potions, spells, nor Muggle techniques could help. Daphne was doomed to suffer a fate worse than death: guilt.

Daphne didn't believe that she should be forgiven, that she deserved this punishment, but hearing from a couple of passing Muggleborns that a measly board would allow someone to contact a person's spirit gave Daphne the opportunity that she needed. So she sought out the Muggleborns and asked for more information on it. Given who she was, the request was questionable to looking eyes, but Daphne didn't care.

Looking at the board now in the Astronomy Tower, Daphne felt that everything she was told about the ouija board was rubbish. She had her hands on the triangular piece and moved it around with the proper incantation, but nothing happened. Daphne even tried using her wand on it, yet it remained the same. She huffed and released a frustrated sob; and as soon as she did, her hands began to move on their own.

She gasped and nearly removed her hands from the piece. Her lips quivered as she started to speak. "L-Lovegood?" Daphne called out softly. "Is that you?"

The planchette moved towards the yes in the corner of the board. Daphne let out a shaky breath. "It is you." She pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I'm...so sorry for what happened." A tear cascaded down Daphne's cheek. "I didn't mean to…if it weren't for my misdeeds..."

The planchette moved again to letters, and Daphne knitted her brows to read what they spelled. "Dabberblimps?" Daphne repeated. "I...don't understand." As soon as something cool touched Daphne's cheeks, she flinched and moved away from the ouija board. Even with her hands not on the board anymore, the planchette still moved. Daphne tentatively crawled to the board and looked at what was being spelled. She missed some letters but reading the letters form G-I-V-E-N-E-S-S gave Daphne an idea on what Luna Lovegood was trying to say.

Daphne covered her mouth; a stone that weighed down her shoulders was removed. If the spirit of Luna Lovegood could forgive her so quickly, maybe she could start forgiving herself. When the cool touch of what Daphne figured was Luna's hand touched her cheek again, she didn't shy away. Instead, she leaned her head into it and released an unbroken stream of emotions.

Should anyone stumble upon Daphne, they'd think she was mad; but Daphne wouldn't care because closing her eyes didn't scare her as much anymore.


End file.
